This invention relates to a thermal energy storage module and more particularly to an improved thermal energy storage module.
Thermal energy storage devices of the prior art normally consist of a double tubular thermal energy storage element having a serpentine configuration. Other prior art devices consists of stacks of water-filled cans or polymeric containers containing phase change material. The devices of the prior art are less than efficient and it is a principal object of this invention to provide a much more efficient thermal energy storage module.
A principal object of the invention is to provide an improved thermal energy storage module.
A further object of the invention is to provide a thermal energy storage module which may be designed so that it will fit between the studs of exterior or interior walls of houses or other buildings.
A further object of the invention is to provide a thermal energy storage module which may be charged directly by means of radiant energy.
A further object of the invention is to provide a thermal energy storage module which may be charged with hot water or air from separate solar panels or other heat sources.
A further object of the invention is to provide a thermal energy storage module which may be charged with cool air or chilled water from various refrigeration devices.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a thermal energy storage module which permits the use of a maximum quantity of thermal energy storage material per unit volume of confined space while retaining optimal control over heat transfer between the storage material and the heat transfer fluid.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.